sintitulo por ahora
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Lina se ha enfrentado a Zelas y luego de derrotarla ha muerto, pero sus compañeros no aceptan la muerte de la pelirroja, L-sama decide darle otra oportunidad a Lina, pero ¿que razones ocultas habra tras la resurreccion de Lina Inverse. porfa review!!


NOTA PREVIA: Bien, antes que todo dejenme decirles, que los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen (vaya novedad), y que gano nada haciendo esto (lamentablmente).   
  
Sin Titulo  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
  
  
-hace un mes que Lina murió - la princesa miraba hacia el suelo con un semblante triste- la hecho de menos. - Amelia rompió en llanto.  
-Es irónico, siempre pensé que ella era invencible, ya habíamos enfrentado tantos peligros y ella siempre salía ilesa, pero…- la quimera se acercó a Amelia para consolarla, tratando de ocultar la tristeza que la muerte de Lina le había causado.  
-¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? Sabia bien que ese hechizo la mataría. No entiendo por que nos abandonó.  
-¿cómo puedes decir eso Gourry? Ella sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y por quienes lo hacia. ¿ no te das cuenta que se sacrificó por nosotros, por el mundo entero, peor en especial por ti?  
-Lo se, lo se bien Zelgadis. Pero aun no me acostumbro a estar sin ella.  
-¡Ya basta! - los interrumpió Amelia- no se dan cuenta que estamos en un lugar sagrado, respetar su lugar de descanso es lo único que podemos hacer ahora.  
  
Zelgadis y Gourry apartaron la mirada. Luego de un rato los tres abandonaron el cementerio de Zefillia, para dirigirse a Sailune, donde pasarían sus ultimas semanas juntos, luego todos tomarían un camino diferente sin esperar que se cruzaran en algún momento.   
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
  
-¿por qué me dejas verlos?  
-¿acaso no querías hacerlo?  
-¿pero por que siempre me das lo que pido?  
-Porque me agradas, "y algo mas", deberías sentirte agradecida de que te consienta tanto, Lina Inverse.  
-Y lo estoy, de veras, pero no entiendo la razón.  
-No comprenderías aunque te lo dijera. ¿por qué esa cara, pasa algo malo?  
-No me gusta verlos tan tristes.  
-Dime algo ¿te gustaría regresar?  
-¡¡¿podrías? Quiero decir, ¿me dejarías regresar con ellos?!!  
-Con un par de condiciones.   
-¿cuáles?  
-Tu ultima batalla será borrada de tus recuerdos al igual que el tiempo que haz pasado en mi caos y la herida que recibiste antes de morir no estará curada del todo, no puedo hacer mucho por eso ya que tu cuerpo estaba en muy mal estado y lo único que me queda es dejar la herida.   
-No suena tan mal, pero, ¿por qué me dejarías volver?  
-No seas tan desconfiada. Bueno la verdad es que aparte de perder tus últimos recuerdos, tendrás que hacer un trabajo para mi.  
-¿de que se trata?  
-Tendrás que esperar para saberlo. Dime ¿aceptas?  
-¡claro! Aunque espero no arrepentirme después.  
-Si te sirve de consuelo, siempre me tendrás de tu lado, aunque eso no significa que te ayudare siempre, solo que nunca tendrás que enfrentarte a mi.  
-Eso no suena mal. Gracias L-sama, adiós.  
-Nos veremos pronto.  
  
Con estas palabras el cuerpo de Lina comenzó a iluminarse y a desaparecer.   
  
-nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees, querida hija.  
-¿por qué borrar sus recuerdos?  
-Solo para hacerlo mas interesante, además, si ella no conoce el hechizo que usó contra ese demonio, entonces, por que tendría que morir otra vez.  
-Que madre mas tierna.  
-No me gusta tu sarcasmo, pequeño Xellos.  
-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.  
-Ya vete, debes llevarla cerca de sus compañeros, estará confundida cuando despierte y no recuerde que ha hecho en este tiempo, y por que esta sola.  
-Siempre cumpliendo mandados, nunca me das misiones mas interesantes.  
-Se paciente, ya tendrás lo que pides.  
  
Luego de esa rápida e informal conversación entre Xellos Metallium y L-sama. El primero desapareció, dejando sola a la diosa dorada.  
  
- si todo sale como espero, despertara finalmente ese sujeto, y podré deshacerme de el. Lastima que Lina tenga que enfrentarse a ese intento de demonio que fue creado por Cristo, bueno en realidad enfrentara algo mucho mas grande que eso, pero… todo a su tiempo.  
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
  
-¿dónde rayos estoy? ¡Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis! ¿Donde rayos se habrán metido? Ni siquiera se como llegué aquí, mucho menos donde es aquí. ¿y como diablos me hice esta herida? es bastante grande y mi poder de recuperación no puede hacer mucho por ella.  
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
  
-en dos días llegaremos a Sailune, ¿ están seguros que quieren separase?   
-Si Amelia, será lo mejor.  
-No creo que a la señorita Lina le hubiera gustado que nos separáramos. ¿tu que piensas Gourry? ¿Gourry?  
  
Gourry iba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla contra Zelas. Lina se despidió de el, y sin mas se marchó e invocó ese nuevo hechizo que había sacado de quien sabe donde, ese conjuro que superaba hasta el mismo Giga slave.  
  
-Gourry… - dijo ella.  
-Dime.  
-Sabes que es probable que esta vez no ganemos, ¿verdad?  
-Eso no importa, si nos vamos de aquí, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada.  
-Sabes que no es cierto. Zelas planea destruir el mundo, como todo demonio, y si nosotros nos vamos ahora, no solo moriríamos nosotros si no también el resto del mundo. ¿te gustaría que eso pasara?  
-Por supuesto que no, pero no podemos hacer nada.   
-Yo si puedo, y tu lo sabes.  
-Pero no quiero que arriesgues tu vida, no otra vez.  
-No seas idiota, si no lo hago moriré de todas formas y sabes que odio escapar de una pelea, no soy ninguna cobarde.  
-Lina no quiero perderte, significas mucho para mi, te amo. - Lina se sorprendió un poco, su expresión se volvió dulce y nostálgica.  
-Yo también te amo, y por lo mismo no permitiré que te pase nada, si puedo evitarlo. Adiós. - Lina se acercó a Gourry y lo besó en la mejilla.  
-Se supone que soy yo quien debe protegerte a ti.  
-Si no lo haz notado, Lina Inverse no necesita que la protejan. Nos veremos algún día.  
-¡Lina no te vayas! ¡por favor! ¡¡¡¡LINAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - Lina invocó el Raywing y se alejó de Gourry demasiado rápido como para que el pudiera detenerla.   
-Adiós, cuida de ellos. - dijo Lina antes desaparecer, refiriéndose a Amelia y a Zelgadis que estaban inconscientes en el piso.  
  
-¡Gourry! ¡te estoy hablando!  
-¿ah? Disculpa Amelia. ¿qué decías?  
-Ya no importa.  
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
  
-¡hey conozco este lugar, es el camino que lleva a Sailune! Me pregunto a donde me dirigía, esto esta muy confuso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber vencido a la estrella oscura y me da la impresión que eso pasó hace mucho. Tal vez el príncipe Phil pueda decirme donde esta Amelia.  
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
  
-pronto veremos el camino principal de Sailune.  
-Así es Zelgadis.  
-Saben, creo que es mejor que yo me vaya ahora mismo, no tengo interés en quedarme en Sailune. Y ya que nos vamos a separar prefiero hacerlo sin despedidas.  
  
**********************************************~~O~~****************************************  
-"esas voces me parecen conocidas"   
-¿pero por que? ¿no puede esperar una semana? Señor Zelgadis  
-"¡¿Zelgadis!?"   
-Amelia ya te dije que no tengo interés en seguir con esto.  
-¡¿Amelia!? ¡hey amigos! - Lina salió corriendo en la dirección de donde provenían las voces.  
-¿eh? ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!  
-¡¡ ES LINA!!  
-¿LINA?  
-¡CLARO! ¿a quien esperaban?  
-Es imposible, no puedes ser Lina. - Lina los miraba confundida y ellos atónitos.  
-¿qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? Ni que estuvieran viendo un fantasma. - todos seguían con la boca abierta. Gourry se acercó a ella, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, luego la abrazó.   
-¿Lina, de veras eres tu? Pero como es posible.  
-Gourry, ya que te pasa, déjame, ¿podrían decirme que esta pasando aquí?  
-Eso deberíamos preguntártelo nosotros.  
-Que tal si empiezan ustedes, por que la verdad no tengo la menor idea siquiera de que estoy haciendo aquí y tampoco que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí. - Lina, que ya había sido liberada del abrazo de Gourry, se tocó la herida que tenia en un costado.  
-¿estas bien? - preguntó Amelia.  
-Mas o menos, es esta herida que no he podido curar.  
-Pero si es la herida que te hizo Zelas.  
-¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡pero si yo nunca he peleado con Zelas!!   
-De que estas hablando.  
-Ya deténganse. No sacaremos nada si no contamos la historia del principio, regresemos al pueblo para curar bien esa herida Lina. - Lina solo asintió.  
  
Llegaron al pueblo al atardecer, en cuanto entraron en el, buscaron una posada donde pasar la noche y aclarar todas las dudas que se habían generado con la aparición de Lina.   
  
-bien, les diré que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que derrotamos a la estrella oscura, y luego todos nos separamos por un tiempo, con excepción de Gourry y yo. - todos la miraban con extrañeza y preocupación.  
-Lina… no es por preocuparte… pero… eso pasó hace dos años. - dijo lentamente Amelia.  
-¡¡¿¿DOS AÑOS??!! ¡No puede ser!  
-Cálmate Lina, si te alteras no aclararemos nada.  
-Pero si eso pasó hace dos años, entonces ¿que hice en todo este tiempo?  
-Supongo que no nos quedará otra que contártelo, aunque quizá no sea agradable de escuchar para ninguno.  
-Ya Zelgadis, dilo de una vez. - le apresuró Lina.  
-Bien, como recuerdas, nosotros nos separamos después de luchar contra estrella oscura, y después de un año de eso, nos re encontramos, todos, sin excepción, pasamos un tiempo juntos y luego quedamos solo nosotros cuatro, como siempre, en eso Zelas, el ama de las bestias y señora de Xellos, nos atacó, nos costó trabajo, pero derrotamos a todos sus enviados, y como es de esperar llegó el día de la batalla final. Ese día, Xellos no se presentó durante la batalla, lo que disminuyó considerablemente el poder de Zelas, pero aun así, no éramos rivales para ella. La herida que aun tienes ahí, y que Amelia no pudo curar por completo hace un rato, te la hizo ella, antes de…  
-¿Antes de que?   
-Antes de que usaras un extraño hechizo y la derrotaras.  
-Entonces la vencí, ¿verdad?  
-Si, pero…  
-¿pero que?   
-Pero de pasó… tu… perdiste la vida, Lina.  
  
___________________________  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ok, veamos, esto habia sido publicado mucho antes, pero la verdad estaba muy mal cortado, ahora que eso ha sido reparado espero que disfruten de esta historia (que aun esta en busca de titulo ¬__¬'' ) 


End file.
